


Just A Taste

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very hungry Stahl brings out a ferociousness that you cannot believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! I WAS PROMPTED FOR SOME STAHLIAN ORAL, AND THUS CAME ABOUT THIS ONE-SHOT! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

With the amount of food that Stahl could consume, it was a wonder how he did so with ease. Making sure that the chefs at camp were put to work, a fully-cooked turkey may as well be a mini cupcake to him--gone in only a few mouthfuls. While Vaike and Sully marveled at this, it only disgusted Virion and Miriel. By now, Maribelle had grown to insist--both for her and Lissa--that she eat either at another table in the canteen, or at an earlier hour.

However, for once in his life, the cavalier found himself eating his meal timidly, his sauce-covered fingertips stiffly bringing a BBQ rib up to his mouth.

While he found pleasure in the succulent meat pushing past his lips, he was just as elated--if not more--with offering you _his own_ treat, albeit in any hour that wasn't his mealtime.

When you approached him, he didn't think much about it, only smiling with joy that you finally came to join him for a meal--even if everyone else already had their supper and left. The last time he saw you that day, you mentioned doing some training before dinner. Again, nothing seemed too innocuous, especially since you were both lovers.

...until you noted that you were training with Tharja, all while looking at him with a lustful, wicked smile before diving right underneath the table.

The hot blush that formed on his face appeared faster than he could say "W-What are you doing-?!" His words fell short when he felt your hand press over his crotch, massaging him through the fabric of his pants. You only smiled up at him from where you knelt, rubbing over his cock with such _eagerness_ that--regardless of how flustered he soon became--he could only feel aroused by it all. He continued to hold no qualms especially when you wasted no time in undoing his breeches and taking him into your mouth.

Stahl drew the rib bone out past his lips, letting it drop down onto one of his many plates. He proceeded to lick his fingers clean, at times gently biting onto his fingertips as your lips noisily sucked his cock. His eyes trailed down and he held back a groan as he watched your expression: so enamored, so joyful to please him like this. While you had one hand wrapped around the base of his erection, he noted that the other was pressed between your legs and shuddered--you must _really_ be enjoying yourself.

His gaze returned to the dining table to where his meals once were, all eaten save for the slice of cake that he was especially looking forward to savoring that day. Though, really, he was already being treated to such sweetness by you. With his stare falling back down to your bobbing head, he bucked his hips against your mouth and joked with a soft whine, "L-Looks like I'm not the only hungry one here."

Your eyes met his, the mischievous glint being your response. There was no way you would pull away from your treat now, especially since--with his hips thrusting vigorously against your mouth and feeling his cock throb beneath your touch--he was so close to his peak.

...only for Vaike to rush inside the canteen, a wide grin on his face while he rested his axe on his shoulder.

"Yo Stahl! Let's go!" He chirped, his features excited and determined. "Some Risen just spawned not too far from camp and Chrom wants them cleared out as soon as possible! Though, since there aren't too many, by Robin's strategy, the most efficient way to clear through is with a handful of units, and you and The Vaike are at the forefront!"

"M-Me?!" Stahl gaped in return. From your perspective, the utter shock--and disappointment--was utterly priceless.

Vaike only laughed proudly, "Yeah, you! It's your lucky day, my friend!" Then. for a moment, his grin waned, replaced by curiosity as he tilted his head to the side. "You okay though? You're all red and sweatier than those wild pigs that Donnel tries to catch with his bare hands!"

Forcing out a laugh, Stahl only shook his head. "It's the summer heat and--" He paused, refraining from letting out a disappointed groan as your mouth finally slipped off of his cock. His teeth clenched slightly as you re-did the lacing to his breeches, agonizing over being left yearning for release like this. "...and yeah."

While still feeling as though something was amiss with his friend, Vaike didn't push any further. Instead, he only laughed heartily and remarked, "Then let's get this done with so we can cool down with some nice cold drinks after, okay?" Turning to take his leave, he added, "But let's get a move on! I can't _wait_ to get out there!"

"R-Right..." Stahl remarked with a sigh, his shoulders slumping. His body felt so hot--from the almost painful throbbing between his legs caused by you and having to endure such a sensation in front of his comrade.

"Better get a move on Stahl~ You wouldn't want to be late."

He turned his head to see you not only already by his side, but eating his slice of cake as well. With a pout, he huffed out, "You're so mean."

With a teasing smile, you returned, "I do it with love~"

"Guess I'll just...have to deal with this for now..." He remarked while beginning to awkwardly rise to his feet, with you doing the same. However, as your eyes scanned his face, you motioned for him to wait a moment.

"Aww Stahl, you have a little bit of food on the corner of your mouth," you cooed while offering him a sweet smile, giggling when his tongue instinctively began to attempt to clean his lips. "Here, let me get that for you."

It was at that moment that Stahl realized that your innocent, affectionate gesture couldn't be any more deceptive and lewd--even more than you already had been just now. Rather than the corner of his mouth--which had nothing there to begin with--your thumb proceeded to gently run over his lips. The familiar scent made his eyes widen, his mouth beginning to water as he felt his cock throb once more. Immediately, his tongue lapped over his lips and he groaned with pleasure, savoring your taste.

Having already seen your hand between your legs while you were sucking him off, the thought of how wet you must be at this moment only made his body ache with hunger, one that not even a feast could satisfy. He looked at you with a pleading expression, his voice becoming needy as he uttered out, "C-Cruel...you interrupt one meal and tease me with another." His hands grabbed your hips and he pulled your body right against his, his lips falling by your ear while panting out. "Real quick, just real quick. Let's go back to the tent-- _here_ on the table even...! I _need_ to taste you right now--!"

"Oi, Stahl, come on! I've already got a competition going between me, Sully, Lon'qu, and Henry over who takes down the most Risen!"

Vaike poked his head back into the canteen to see you and Stahl standing less than a foot away from each other. By your triumphant demeanor and your lover's red, flustered expression, the blonde's eyebrows rose while his eyes widened. Calling out your name, he remarked with surprise, "Good seeing you. I hope I didn't interrupt somethin'!"

Shaking your head 'no', you offered Vaike a cheerful smile while your hand rested on Stahl's shoulder. "No worries! Just giving Stahl a little pep talk before he goes off to battle!" You turned to your lover, eyeing him innocently before pushing him forward. "You've got this, Stahl! I believe in you!"

"Aww!" Vaike exclaimed teasingly, even pressing a hand over his heart. "You're a lucky man, Stahl! The Vaike would feel so complete if he had a lover as sweet as yours!"

Nearly tripping over his own feet, Stahl staggered over to Vaike, all while thinking about how--at this moment--the only thing sweet about you would be the spot between your legs. While following after his fellow Shepherd, he cast you a look that even made you stunned--dark, lustful, _hungry_. It was so unlike your gentle, clumsy but well-meaning lover.

As you watched him leave, you were more than eager to see him return.

It wasn't long before Stahl and the other chosen units gathered outside the campsite, all suited up for battle. From a fair distance, the groans and snarls of Risen could be heard, their red eyes faintly gleaming as they trudged onward.

Chrom stood ahead of everyone, his eyebrows furrowing as he eyed the menacing horizon with a hard glare. "Those creatures..." His hand, already on Falchion's hilt, tightened while he turned to face the others. "Let's make this quick."

'Please...let's...' Stahl thought to himself with a hard gulp, his face still pink from earlier. His tongue licked over his lips yet again and he groaned to himself. By now, the taste of you was gone--though that didn't stop him from continuing to try and salvage your sweetness. To everyone else, it just looked as though he didn't have his complete fill at the canteen, which in his eyes, would be correct.

Robin was going on about his strategy, further prolonging Stahl's personal strife. Never before did he feel so _starved_. He felt so desperate for you, craving to have your thighs pressed against either side of his head, to have his mouth pressed against your slickness. The thought of you sitting on his face came to mind and he found himself gripping the reigns to his horse so tightly that they could've easily snapped.

"Okay...so just to recap..." Robin announced while stepping ahead to stand beside Chrom. "Lon'qu, you and Chrom will take on the mounted units to the left. Henry, Donnel, and myself will deal with the center and right-hand units. Leading the attack will be Sully, Vaike and Stahl--"

"Alright! Got it!" Stahl cried out, his lance at the ready before rushing ahead, leaving everyone bewildered.

Left aghast, Robin squawked, "S-Stahl, I wasn't even done speaking--!" He pulled out the map of the area, glancing over his notes before sighing. "I just remembered that there were some abandoned treasure chests towards the east side and I wanted you to retrieve them."

"Shepherds, let's go!" Chrom yelled while drawing out his Falchion. "We need to back up Stahl! There's no way he can take on those Risen on his own, even if there aren't that many!"

Henry suddenly raised his hand, an amused, unnervingly bright grin quickly spreading over his features, "Are you sure about that, Chrom? Because I only see Stahl living out my dreams."

To think of Stahl acting even the tiniest bit like Henry made Chrom utterly baffled with disbelief. Still, he turned around in a quick motion, his eyes growing wide to see that the cavalier was on a frantic but steadfast rampage through the Risen, clearing through them like he would dishes from a festival feast. Robin sported a similar expression, his jaw hanging and soon his tome and Chrom's Falchion fell to the floor, the two standing in pure disbelief.

The others had mixed reactions to Stahl's sudden display of barbaric prowess. It came to the point that Lon'qu had set his sword aside, proceeding to take notes from the cavalier. Henry marveled at the chaos, finding the trail of fallen Risen to be like that of a masterpiece. On the other hand, Vaike looked towards the others in complete shock, the hand holding his axe jabbing its thumb towards the onslaught while letting out a long, drawn out, "Sheeeeeeiiiiiiiiit."

"Now that's what I'm talking about Stahl!" Sully whooped, her clenched fists pumping high into the air like a proud parent watching their child excel at a sports event. A determined smile formed, her gaze fiery with determination. "Looks like I gotta train even more! No way am I letting you get ahead of me!"

With his hands grabbing onto the pan adorned on his head, Donnel was awestruck as he noted, "Well golly, Stahl's out there just runnin' through them Risen like a bear clearing a forest after catchin' a whiff of honey!"

It was then that Vaike's seemingly endless curse came to a sudden halt as he thought over Donnel's words. Thinking back to when he originally summoned Stahl at the canteen--with his blushing face and reluctance to leave, along with your smug demeanor--it was then that the warrior slowly began to piece things together--

"Fool...!"

Snarling, Lon'qu grabbed the pondering Vaike by the shoulder and yanked him back, just in time before Stahl returned in a rush, victorious from battle and without a single scratch on him. Whether it was praise from Sully, some grumbles from Robin, or some appreciative yet concerned words from Chrom, he lowered his head bashfully, his 'thank you's and 'sorry's mixing together as he hurried on by, leaving everyone curious as to what brought on this burst of power and might.

The answer literally lied right in his tent.

Truth be told, you were surprised to hear familiar footsteps quickly approaching. As you rose up to a sitting positon, you were just about to open the flaps to the tent were it not for Stahl practically tearing them apart. He stood before you, panting from his run, already changed down to the everyday attire he wore under his armor.

There was no greeting, no scolding, no words.

Stahl only entered the tent and claimed you all to himself.

Nearly trapping you in his arms, the heat in the kiss he gave you was searing, the initial contact so intense that you moaned and felt a shiver jolt down your spine. Your bodies were close together and you could feel his erection press against your lower half. His scent left you intoxicated--despite being fresh from battle, the cologne he created for himself was still overpowering and pleasant to take in.

"Please, please, please--" He begged in-between kisses, his hands feverishly groping your thighs while tugging up on the hem of your sleeping robes. "I'm so _hungry_ , please let me eat." With a strained whimper, he spoke, his tone like that of a plea yet with the authority of a command, "Sit on my face."

You felt his hand trail under your clothes, running against your thigh as he sought of your wet heat. Feeling your dampness against the material of your panties, he shuddered with desire, even whined out, "I need you so much."

With the smile you offered in return and your hands moving to his shoulders, you conceded and pressed him down onto the cot you shared together. "Only because you asked so nicely," you remarked teasingly while you proceeded to strip off your clothes.

"Thank you," he sighed out with relief as he damn near tore off his attire, even though his body was tense with anticipation. As you moved to position yourself over his awaiting face, your eyes glanced over to his crotch and saw his cock fully erect. Seeing his thickness made your mouth water, but your lover was more than ready to begin his own meal. Right as you slowly lowered your hips towards his face, you squeaked when he yanked you down and planted his lips right over your wet center.

Though his armor was off now, the intensity he demonstrated in battle moments ago returned, his hunger for you finally becoming sated. He kept you close, pinned to his lips by grabbing your ass, squeezing and kneading your flesh. The quick, broad strokes of his tongue made you throw back your head as you voiced out your delight with pants and moans.

Grinding down against your lover's mouth, your fingers threaded through his olive hair in need of something to hold on to. Your body quivered above him and you whined as his lips circled around your clit, either sucking on it noisily or tracing over it with the tip of his tongue. By now, your mind was blank, having fully succumbed to his intense display of love and need for you. It wasn't long before his ravenous affection left your back arching and your lips crying out with release.

Groaning against your core with utter pleasure, Stahl continued to have his fill of your taste. Though he kept you close to his mouth--he always left his plates clean--he noticed that your hips were lifting away from his face. His hold on you tightened while his eyes flashed open. It was then that he realized you, regardless of how much you were panting to catch your breath, were reaching back for his cock, if by the way he felt your fingertips brush over his tip.

His own shudder swept over him. Indeed, he wasn't the only hungry one here.

Licking his lips clean, he murmured out your name before kissing your inner thighs. The breathless way you said his name made him groan once more as he remarked out hoarsely, still offering you his sweet smile, "Do you want seconds?"

You nodded vigorously.

Stahl nipped at your thigh and hummed out, "Then get on all fours~"


End file.
